Just Like Her
by Propagandaprincess
Summary: What if things went differently after visiting the Court of Nightmares in ACOMAF? After getting hot and bothered on Rhy's throne, they winnow to the forest but instead of fighting, Feyre tells Rhys the truth. (Smut)


Chapter 43

A Court of Mist and Fury:

_T__he wind roared around Rhys and me as he winnowed from the skies above his court. But Velaris didn't greet us. Rather, we were standing by a moonlit mountain lake ringed in pine trees, high above the world… Alone at the edge of the lake, Rhys said hoarsely, "I'm sorry."_

"Rhys there is no need to apologize. I know what I signed up for."

"I know but I feel just like…her."

_Like Amarantha._ I thought.

"You're not like her."

"Aren't I though?" He wiped his tears angrily still facing away from me. "That, bitch used me just like…just like I did you."

"_It means nothing."_ He had said. _"Its just your body reacting."_

_How many times did he tell himself that. _Iwondered.

I slowly approached him. Careful not to touch his wings as I set my hand on his shoulder.

"Rhys." Mother, was I really about to tell him the truth I hadn't even admitted to myself?

_He deserves to know._

"Rhys… you didn't take advantage of me back there." I felt his breathing stop waiting for me to continue.

"What you felt, was… real. It wasn't just my body reacting." I took a deep breath as the words sunk in. "I wanted you. Mother above, I still want you. And that might be wrong or make me a terrible person but…" I didn't get to finish as he stood up and put my face between his hands. His eyes were searching mine.

"Please, don't lie to me to make me feel better." His eyes betrayed his true emotions. They were swimming with hope, he wished what I said was true.

"I'm not lying. Read my mind and see if you want to." I placed my arms around his middle, willing him closer to me.

"Rhys…" I whispered but he seemed to pick up on my plea. Gently, ever so gently he placed his lips on mine.

No kiss could ever compare to this. It was pure bliss, tears turning the taste salty but I couldn't get enough of him.

He tangled his hands in my hair as the kiss deepened. I let my hands wander to the buttons on his shirt. Letting him know my intentions.

He pulled away as my hands grasped his collar. "Are you sure?" A nod was all I could muster but it seemed to give him enough confidence to move his hands from my hair and let them wander. One cupped my ass as the other found my rib just below my breast. I moaned in approval.

I started working on his buttons, ready to feel his skin under my hands. I wanted to trace every tattoo with my tongue.

Once I got them all undone I let my nails graze across his skin, eliciting a groan from his mouth. In return his hand on my rib worked it's way up. I was back in my leathers but with a snap of his fingers he removed them, leaving me in my bra and underwear. His fingers found my breast and pinched my nipple making my knees go weak.

Sensing my struggle he walked us backward until my back hit a tree. Instinctively my legs curled around his waist.

That only seemed to encourage him. His lips left my mouth and found my neck and he ground himself into me. I hoped the others had gone on to Velaris and not waited for us as a scream tore from my lips.

I could feel him smile with satisfaction as he sucked on my neck, his hands undid the clasp of my bra and tossed it away without a glance, exposing my breasts to the chilly air. He growled at the sight of them and captured one of my nipples in his mouth sucking hard.

I screamed again, my hand now threaded in his hair as he feasted upon them.

_I can't let him have all the fun. _I thought as I unwrapped my legs and stood. He looked at me questioningly barely pausing his sucking as I fumbled with his buckle.

As quick as I could I released him from his pants. He groaned as I stroked him through his silky black underwear, he was jut as hard as he had been when I was perched on his lap.

"Feyre." My name was all but a whisper on his lips as I slipped my hand beneath the fabric. Feeling the full extent of his length, precum already dampening the top of him.

I started to bend down to get on my knees, eager to get a taste of him when he stopped me. Pressing me harder against the tree behind me.

"Play later, please. I just need…" he stopped to kiss me. Tongue swirling in my mouth. "I just need to feel you, and taste you."

He resumed his kisses over my breasts, but this time he ventured lower, until he was the one on his knees.

"_I will bow before no one and nothing but my crown."_ But here he was on his knees before me.

His hands grazed down my thighs, drawing small circles. His mouth followed and he nipped the skin between my legs teasing me.

"Play. Later." I growled. I felt his breath as he chuckled, but soon his nose was buried between my legs. With his teeth he ripped off my underwear exposing my wetness to him. He growled at the sight.

"As soon as I felt how wet you were back there. All I wanted to do was this." He said, then his tongue was on me.

Simultaneously we moaned. Me at the feel, and him at the taste. It just seemed to spur him on. He lapped up my juices and sucked on my clit.

I clenched my eyes shut letting myself just feel.

"_You are the best thing I've ever tasted_." I heard him say in my mind. "_You are so beautiful. I don't deserve you."_

Before I could tell him It was me who didn't deserve him he pushed a finger in me, then another. I could feel myself getting close to my climax as he pumped in and out of me.

"Rhys, please." I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please, I need to feel you inside me." I moaned as he sucked my clit more. "Please, Rhys."

He growled possessively and removed his fingers. He kissed his way back up to my mouth. Letting me taste myself on his lips.

I moved my hands back to his hips and pushed down his pants, taking his cock in my hands again. He moaned at the contact and lifted my legs up as I positioned him at my entrance.

He pulled his lips away from mine and sunk into my heat. "Fuck, Feyre." He gasped.

He pumped his length slowly in me at first. The sound of our heavy breathing filling the air.

"Harder, Rhys…Oh God." He picked up the speed at my request. Pounding into me, my was back scraping against the bark of the tree. The pain only adding to my pleasure.

"Fuck Feyre, you feel so amazing." He groaned. His pace quickened as we reached the end.

My climax grew in me again. I didn't know how but I knew Rhys was close too. With each trust my awareness of him grew.

With once last kiss I shattered. Rhys was close behind his thrusts becoming more erratic as he lost control.

He stayed in me as we caught our breath. He lowered my legs down and rested his forehead against mine. A moment later I opened my eyes to look at him.

It was if I saw him clearer now. His hair seemed darker, as did his skin. His eyes were still the same intimidating shade of blue they had been, but his pupils were blown wide as he gazed at me. Something, seemed different…

"Mate." It came out as a whisper. I reached up and touched his cheek. "You're my mate."


End file.
